1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip, and more particularly to an alligator clip that can be connected with an electric wire easily and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
An alligator clip is made of metal, can clip an electrical terminal and be connected with an electric wire to form a connection for electrical power or electronic signal and is widely used in electronics industry, electrical engineering or vehicle engineering.
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional alligator clip 90 is connected with an electric wire 50 and comprises upper clipping body 91, a lower clipping body 92, a pivot 93, a resilient member 94 and a connection assembly 95. The lower clipping body 92 is pivotally connected with the upper clipping body 91 by the pivot 93, such that a clipping segment and an operating segment are formed respectively on two ends of each clipping body 91,92. The resilient member 94 is mounted around the pivot 93 to provide a force such that the clipping segments of the clipping bodies 91,92 can clamp with each other. The lower clipping body 92 further has a through hole and a wire connection segment 921. The connection assembly 95 comprises a wire-connection terminal 951, a bolt 952 and a nut 953. The wire-connection terminal 951 comprises a clamping segment to clamp a leading wire 51 of the electric wire 50 and a through hole. The bolt 952 is mounted through the through holes in the wire-connection terminal 951 and the lower clipping body 92 and is screwed with the nut 953. The wire connection segment 921 is then bent to clamp the electric wire 50, such that the electric wire 50 is securely connected with the alligator clip 90.
However, to connect the electric wire 50 with the alligator clip 90 is complicated and laborious, and the wire-connection terminal 951, the bolt 952 and the nut 953 have to be previously prepared. The process of connecting an electric wire 50 with the conventional alligator clip 90 at least comprises a) clamping the electric wire 50 on the clamping segment of the wire-connection terminal 951; b) screwing the bolt 952 with the nut 953; and c) clamping the electric wire 50 by bending the wire connection segment 921 on the lower clipping body 92. Therefore, the conventional alligator clip 90 has a complicated structure and is laborious in connection with the electric wire 50.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an alligator clip to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.